In today's commerce, there is a wide variety of information available from the numerous transactions that people effect each day. As can be appreciated, the nature of transactions vary widely and include debit card transactions, credit card transactions, person-to-merchant transactions, and Internet transactions, for example, only to name a few.
However, known methods and techniques fail to effectively use information relating to the transactions, which are effected by persons, to the benefit of merchants that live and die in the highly competitive arena of today's commerce.